Sick Leave
by BethBrokes
Summary: "I knew you were lying about your bad knee!" What's that? It's not dirty in the least? Team-fic, I swear!


**Setting: **Mid-s7

**Summary: **I wrote down the prompt 'Sam/Jack "I knew you were lying about your bad knee!"' (I've no idea why, and Eisette said it was impossible for that not to be a smut-fic. Challenge accepted. Fluffy team-fic.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything would I be writing fanfic? Yeah, didn't think so.

* * *

><p>"You really think his knee's that bad?" Sam didn't even bother to hide the amusement in her voice as she got out of the passenger seat of Daniel's car, leaning over the roof to look at him with a smirk.<p>

Daniel shut the door of his hybrid and mirrored her briefly. "You think he's faking?" His tone was teasing, and she shook her head lightly with a smile.

"No Daniel, of course not. You know how much Jack _loves_ these archaeological missions."

Daniel grinned as he shifted and began to move round to the small trunk of his car, but was distracted from his reply by Teal'c unfolding himself from the back seat, taking care not to upset the donut box in his right hand, and slamming the door shut with a look of complete disgust. A laugh escape Sam's lips, but was hastily extinguished when Teal'c turned his gaze on her. She bit a lip to stifle it completely, before commenting.

"You know, I did offer the front seat..."

"Only _after_ you saw Teal'c stuffing himself into the back!" Daniel's voice floated out from the trunk, which he was bent over, rummaging for something. Sam began to protest, still preoccupied with his accusation.

"I still offered!"

Teal'c's face had softened into a smile now at the sight of Sam's indignant expression. No doubt Daniel was laughing to himself at her tone as well.

"You called 'shotgun', Major Carter. The front seat was rightfully yours."

"Yes, but-" she was distracted by the sight of Daniel lifting a large file box out of the trunk. "You brought samples?"

Daniel shrugged, nearly dropping the heavy box as he did so. "What? I thought Jack might want to..." He trailed off at seeing Carter's raised eyebrow and the general look of disbelief on her face. "Look, Janet said the pain was so bad, he actually asked for an anaesthetic shot. She sent him home for bed-rest."

Sam did a double-take then, and even Teal'c quirked an eyebrow.

"Wow. I guess he might actually be in bad shape."

Daniel juggled the box in one arm, speaking over the top of it as he locked the car.

"Told you so."

She rolled her eyes, leaving him to carry the sample box alone as she strode up the path, closely followed by Teal'c, and rang the doorbell, expecting Jack to yell for them to come in.

Instead, he opened the door himself, looking surprised at the sight of them.

"... You're not the pizza guy."

"No, sir." Sam said, taking in the hockey jersey, bare feet, and sweats as Jack stood there, apparently fine.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but Jack didn't notice, focusing instead on the box in Teal'c's hands.

"Donuts?"

Teal'c smiled and inclined his head, holding out the box. Jack took it, turning to go inside.

"Come in, I guess."

"Uh, Jack?" Daniel's voice coming up behind Sam and Teal'c made Jack turn, an eyebrow arched - which raised even further when he saw the box.

"Daniel, tell me you didn't bring samples." The box slipped, and Jack smirked slightly at the sight of Daniel struggling to regain his grip. After a few seconds of frantic grasping, Daniel did so, and replied with a pointed edge to his voice.

"Well, Jack, I thought you might like to see them." Jack was starting to get that face he got when he pretended to be interested but was actually daydreaming - one eyebrow slightly raised, staring intently at the box with unfocused eyes. Daniel pressed on while Sam and Teal'c watched in amusement. "Since you were too sick to go on the mission and all..."

The lightbulb in Jack's brain flicked on.

"Oh, crap." He looked round at Daniel's look of mock disapproval, Teal'c's slight smile, and Carter's...

"What's so funny, Carter?" He said to his grinning second-in-command in a part-bemused, part-annoyed tone.

She tried to stop smiling, but could only do as well as clamping her lips tight together for a good 30 seconds before she managed to speak, the laughter in her voice undisguised.

"I _knew_ you were lying about your bad knee!"


End file.
